Something To Give
by SilentLone
Summary: Just a random scene where Ino act as a desperate woman towards the ones she love. Yes, and this is NaruIno fic. one shot coming. R & R .


One of the scene that I favour much. This is NaruIno fic. And I Dont Own Naruto.

zzzzzzzzzXzzzzzzzzz

SOMEONE POV

I should know by now. You should know by now. We should know by now. That I would be everything to you. Everything you needed, you craved, you desired. Not that it matters to me as my aim is to make you happy even it means pain to me, even it means humiliation to me. I will and always think of you as my everything. Knowing that you had none to begin yet. Do not start with monetary value or materials, as I know you only own a few. I do not care. All I want is you. You ARE my everything. I can not lose you to anyone, yet I already did it from the start.

You are practically my backbone, the ones who gives me power-up to keep a strong facade in front of the others. I learn to rise is because of you. Your eyes sparkle when seeing me at training. Your eyebrow rises a little on my display of hand-on-hand combat. Your face held a passive face, but it shows none of your personality. I believe, I am the first person to know you among the others. Even our encounter leaving a huge impact on me, but I am grateful to know you, even in a glimpse of us confront each other on THAT day.

THAT day, left a bittersweet memory of how it's goes. I should know I should not start any step towards that way without losing our friendship, but I did anyway. I have to, if not then you will never know. And I will have stuck on being your friend if I did not declare that I truly harbouring romantic feeling for you. I am not so sure if you noticed all my act is wholly revolved around you. I did not count every deed I have do for you weather it does or does not benefits me much, but I do it anyway. I will do EVERYTHING for you.

Including satisfy your need. Even you have someone that filled the role beside you. But I could not turn you away when you are in front of my doorstep. Looking like the world is weighting down your shoulders with its boulders or gems. I welcomed you with open arms and prepare everything for your stay here. I know I should not have done this. I know I should not keep on accepting this. I know. I think everyone will agree with me if I told them this. However, I could not put up a fight to refused even in my mind to confute you literally, refute your advance.

This had happened for as long as I can remember, seeing your peaceful face as you are laying next to me after we done. It is the only price I needed. The only thing I needed to see is you being happy for as long as Gods allow. I would do anything to keep it that way. Including forgoing my happiness on the end or any other way. I do know that we would not achieve any ground, but I am content at the path we are heading right now. I am yours and you are not mine. Such a bitter fact that I have come to acknowledge ant the other fact.

You are engaged. To someone is worthy for you to stand beside you and call her, YOUR WIFE. It has been my only dream to fill the role and it seems my dream will only be a dream. And that is why I resort to this way. Sleeping with you when you need me. Whenever. Wherever. You want to. Either it is sleeping with you or accompany you or escort you. I will do everything to please you. Including degrading myself like the woman at the brothel, to fulfil every of your will and you only need to tell me. I would be more loyal than the Inuzuka, or more wisdom, like the Sarutobi even become a traitor to everyone like the Uchiha, to give you everything you require. In my power, by my influence and the wealth of my clan, as the heiress of Yamanaka Clan. I, Yamanaka Ino, pledge my being, my soul, my conscious, and even my body to keep Uzumaki Naruto, happy as long as I draw breath.

END OF POV.

When most of the people are sound asleep, two persons are wide awake doing something, something they both enjoy the most. Well, from every sound of they are making, it safe to say that they both are enjoy things that they do like right now.

A stifled moan and a heavy breathing sounded from one of the closed room in the Namikaze manor. Instead of a finding something gruesome in the room, ones could saw that the person are having some epic lovemaking that leaves both of them breathless. The only illuminate the room is the light of the full moon. Two figures currently situated at the middle of the room with one are on top of another.

On the top, are a figure known as Uzumaki Naruto, The son of the Fourth Hokage. He has a bright spiky blonde hair and a tan skin, which is what other normal people looks. He has a nice muscular frame that are not too bulky like some people are. Like other normal people taste. However, one thing that is not normal is the scars on each of his cheeks, more precisely six stripes of whisker? Weird indeed. Nonetheless, his handsome appearance covers all flaws.

He is breathing heavily due to a hard work of reaching the earthly high pleasure. He is closing his eye and still trying to control his breathing. After doing the activities like a marathon, he finds his body fails him whereby he collapsed onto the person below him. The same could be illustrated to the other person in the room. She is breathing heavily just like him. But unlike him, she opens her eyes to watch the other person expression. She has been doing the same thing every time they do this.

The one who lay underneath the blond male are another blond is known as Yamanaka Ino. She is quite famous with her own nickname, which is Ice Princess, all over the village. She was a bubbly kid back then, but something happen that makes her lose the personality. She has a long blonde hair which were right now is all over the pillow that she lied on. Her rugged breath sounded clearly in that room and matching with the other individual and since the other one decided to lay on top of her, it makes breathing a lot more heave due to the weight that loads more than her.

No words were exchanged between them only silence filled the room. The room is crampy not like her own even the décor is lacking, and the furniture. The only furniture that significant at the room is the queen-sized bed that both of them are lay on and a small mini table near it. The room is bare of any picture. And the colour of the room is pure white. This makes the silence louder than the nature sound that moment.

"I supposed, this is your safe day? Is it?" a croaky voice sounded breaking the pending tension after their lovemaking, like every other times, without looking towards the person he addressed.

"Yes." She replied mildly and still watching the male on top of him. Thinking of weather, to petting him or no and she decided she would. Then her hand moves towards the man's head, which lay comfortably at her chest, and start petting it softly. The shiny blonde locks are really soft on her hand she noted.

"We should sleep soon." The blonde male state curtly while moving himself to take the space besides the other blond.

"Naruto…" the girl said hesitantly, waiting for the man to acknowledge her before continuing to her question. However, instead of getting any replied, she only got silence. Well, she takes the silence as yes then.

"You are talking about engagement earlier. What is it about?" she asked quietly.

"Do i?" he says.

"Yes, you do. Whose engagement?" she heard a sigh and then a rustling sound before her head was turn towards the other occupant inside the room.

"It is mine." Naruto then plunge himself towards the blond girl's lips to prevent anymore talking that night.

"Mhphmm…" Every other question was stopped in her vocal chord when her lips sealed with the blond who was now taking his place again at the top of the girl. Though, she really need to speak with him about their situation and so, she put her hand on the male's neck to prevent his action further to distract her on that matter.

"Naruto, we should sp…" Again, she was interrupted by him with a French kiss that left her breathless. This time she let him have his way before she resumes her interrogation him about the engagement matter. She feels his kiss divulged more deeper and even lasted longer when he moves his hand slowly all over her body. She feels the needs, but her psyche is screaming in her mind to sate the curiosity of herself when she knows about it. Therefore, she put her hands on the male's torso before she could be sway by temptation to please the man who had held her love and life in his hand.

"We should enjoy this while it lasts, Ino." He says lightly towards the girl underneath him. Though, feeling that the girl does not responding to any of his ministration through other meaning, he sighs and then dive back to the spaces besides the girl avoiding her sights.

"We should. But…" she said while making her moves on top of the male, straddling him to face him directly before continue her statement. "But, I don't care if you are going to marrying somebody. We will still do this thing, Naruto. We cannot stop right now when I am so close of having you." She said as she whispers the last sentence.

"I have not come to a decision about us yet. Nonetheless, if it turns out the opposite way then I hope we will had enough of each other." He said gently to the blonde girl above him. He has grow fond of the girl presence and also her touch. For years, the girl, no the woman attends him without asking any return. For years, the woman prodding his mind until he could not concentrate enough for his training. And, right now, the woman is slowly gaining a portion of his heart because of her devotion to him. However, another string of fate is play differently from his heart scheme. He should not put the blame on fate when it is fate who has grant them this arrangement which works for both of them in the end. He had known, long ago, the affection she held for him and since he could not react to the way she wanted, he arranged 'this-kind-of-relationship' without any string attachment, which she agree rapidly without think any further, that remains until this moment. Ever since he knows her, he knows her personalities, knows her quirks, knows the way of her thought, she became one of his dearest and he does not know when does that happen. He saw all of her moments, from sweet to sorrow. He was with her when everything's are falling apart. He was there when she lost her world. He was there to witness her countless tears and wipe it away when she could not do, when she was at her weakest. He witnesses it all. That's why, he was drawn to her. Because of her strength of resolve to rise above. However, right now, he can see that she would surely goes back to the old-days-way if the bond they shared were severed.

"No, no we will remain this way, right." Her jade-green coloured eyes were glassy when the thought of separating herself from the blond. She feels awfully vulnerable and then she lunges towards the man and kiss him hard with her hand still on his torso. She then extracts herself from the lips of the man she loves and continue, "we cannot go back. I-it's not optional." She detaches herself from straddling him to facing her back towards him and sit at the edge of the bed. 'This is so fucking not fair. I can't… I couldn't… I-i-i…' she mused herself while failing to stop the tears that flowing freely on her cheek. She sobbed quietly, feeling the world again trying to take her only salvation back to her own wormhole. Without a thread to cover her form, she hugs herself sensing the lack of clothes to conceal her figure or her weak moment.

"Ino... His voice breaks the sombre atmosphere that enveloped both of them. His voice that filled tender and comfort for the blond, halting the thought of the woman. But, not stop her to feel what she feels right now. Upset. Ache. Broken. The significant she feels, pain. No, she feels agony, she feels the agony scorching her heart leaving no space to be left out from the flame to obliterate her. She was devoured by the heartache until she could not sense that the blond is moving behind her. The blond male rises up and then repositioning himself to be close to the other blond until he is right behind the woman. He then lifts up her by the waist and put her on his lap and the other, still pondering in her willow thought.

"Ino…" He started by saying her words with so much comfort he can muster and relocated the sobbing woman to his embrace. With her, facing the right side of the bed and him straight ahead, makes the woman ear are right in front of his mouth but are conceal with her long blond hair. He then caresses her cheek and move over behind the hair so that he can access her neck. He starts by pecking her cheek softly and moves towards the woman ears where he nibbles on it. The sobs that the woman let out while ago were diminishing due to the action of the man, slowly bringing her back to the world. She hummed slightly with appreciation towards the blond and turn around to face the male to receive attention from him. However, she was right, he is far from just throwing kisses around. He then trails butterfly kisses to her cheek and to her jaws then reached to his destination, her neck. He noted duly that her neck is her sweet spot, every time they do this. He sucks her neck at the right sides and slightly biting it then nibble then suck back and the cycles goes on with his hand roaming all over her body. His hand finds the woman mound and he heard a low moan from her. He smiles slightly. Managing to prevent the prominence of cool heads among the Yamanaka clan sinking into misery, like once he did and he knows really well the feeling. Thus, does not want others to feel the same if he can help it.

"Naru, I would do everything to-to just, to keep the way like this. I can be your vassal, I meant the Uzumaki vassals. Just let me be like-like this. Let US be like this. I can even be your-your mistress, Naruto. Just don't leave me." she whispers quietly. With her left hand wrapping around the blond's neck and the other gripping the blonde hair. This struck the blond male and so his ministration. He knows that the young Yamanaka are adores him, but he does not know that it is this much.

"DON'T do this to yourself. I hate it when you say things like this, Ino." He said strictly and suddenly lose the mood. Frustrated seems taking over the male blond. His hand finds its sanctuary at the female waist and oceanic-blue eyes meet jade-green ones, which slightly red after crying before, when he nudges her to confront him. She tries to fudge to avoid the other person sight that she knew will makes her submit. But, he wants none of it and abandon the sanctuary to hold the Yamanaka head and makes the later to look him straight in the eye.

"Look. When that time comes, I am sure we know what we will choose. But right now, we take on what we could get. And, if it is fated like that…" he was interrupted by the tearful Yamanaka with a passionate kiss. He just holds her closely and let her kiss him.

"I would search anything by any means to stay with you, Koishii." She says suddenly after releasing the other blond from the tight lip locks.

"Ino…" the blonde male whisper with full of emotion running inside and out of his head. He could not say anything to return the feeling since he himself does know what he is feeling towards the young Yamanaka.

Instead of saying it, he shows his appreciation towards the gesture by attacking back the Yamanaka sweet spots more vigorously than before. His hands are minding their own business where by its trail down to the sacred spot of the woman. His hand stroking the woman's labia gently for a moment before going any further to inspect inside it. He continues on kissing her neck while his hands, one is trailing down on her sides and the other are going into the sacred place. He caresses the labia fold's slowly while working on the woman's neck resuming the act on ministering the Yamanaka.

Upon hearing a low moan from her, he is parting the lip of her pussy and run his finger everywhere, literally. He traces her clitoris and to its glans, doing circle around it before he starts on her wet vagina. He rubs it smearing their combined liquid all over the areas. He then goes back to her glans and rub it roughly with his thumb while his forefinger travelling towards the Yamanaka's clitoris. After fully satisfied with his mouth ministration towards her neck, he trails down onto the woman breast. He does the same like at her neck, he sucks, bite and he nibbled it. Her only respond was a loud sensual moaning as she is treated the way she likes it.

She aware the other occupant arousal that screams attention from before which she just noticed in her haze of sorrow. Instead of leaves it hanging, she grips the rod and starts to pump it in a slow motion. She was rewarded with a low growl from the blond. The said blond was busy with his own task pleasing the woman he come to care. The hand that situated at her below were now exploring inside the woman's skin. This emit a loud moan from the Yamanaka and made her more vigour in pumping the rod and make it come to it's full size with the exact thickness and wideness she has grown to memorized.

"No more games, Naruto. I need you now." She speaks in so much urgency. Having been gone through the high's and down at the moment made her realise that her needs is skyrocketing, maybe because of her sensitive buds was being played from before and had yet got release since then. Or, maybe because of she knows that this might be the last night that the could spend together like this that's made her feels this way. Well, whichever it is, she really would enjoy this while she can. Who knows what tomorrow will bring to them? Maybe she too got engaged like him or he will be married as soon as possible. Both possibilities make her heart ache. She just can't accept that there is no future for them, for their relationship. She thought by agreeing to his deal, they could go any further than the fling. She was wrong obviously and it starting to crash on her that she might not have any chance to be with him.

While her mind wanders any deeper about their relationship, her wish comes true. His member enters her in one powerful thrust, earning a sharp gasp from the woman. The gasp then turned to a loud moan when he starts to move his hips upwards steadily. The penetration need no lube since her entrance are wet enough for them to go for the main course and her vagina are flooded by both of their mixed liquid by their early act. Due to their position, he manages to enter her deeper than he normally does. He then grasps her curvy ass and lift them repeatedly onto his member whilst hearing her incoherent voices between a moan and words that she tried to accumulate. Tried.

"Mhm, 'moan' fuck… 'moan'… … Ohh… kami… 'Moan'…" the voices match the other occupant in the room where he is breathing deeply due to the pleasure surge he feels right now. He does not mind that the Yamanaka are currently play a little role in their game or the hair that looks like at the end of its scalp. All he cares are bringing the woman to another level of high. He then slows down his act and move his hand to her jiggled breast. He then plays with it by twitching it and squash them. At the same time, change their conjunction motion by making it go in circle for a moment. He is searching for her lips to share the moment together, but the person is currently nestled on his head and clutch to his blonde hair tightly. Thus, he attacks her exposed neck and does the same thing he did while ago. Her neck now is full of love bite at the base of her neck. And then the woman starts playing her own role by bouncing on his rod slowly and then hastily. She then continues to moan while he resuming his duty paying attention to her another anatomy. This continues for another hour until both collapse on the mattress with a high-end orgasmic come that both released on the same time. However, they do not stop, he does not stop their act. He moves her towards the beds and starts again. This dragged from a round to another and then to another, until fatigue caught them and sleep claim both of the individual.

zzzzzzzzzXzzzzzzzzz


End file.
